the looking glass wars! ryah the lost princess
by LawRyn
Summary: Queens Alyss's daughter is kidnaped and sent to live in our world through the pool of tears, fourteen years later the truth comes out about what happened and Princess Ryah heart must chose between being Ryah of wonderland or Ria of earth
1. Chapter 1

okay so this is just my little note: this fanfiction takes place after the looking glass wars, seeing redd and whatever the third one will be. It has Alyss moments along with all the other orignal characters (that are left after seeing redd) but it's mostly based on Alyss daughter.

sorry I'm not the best writer ever but I'm trying R&R please!

LawRyn

* * *

Chapter one, A princesses birthday tragedy

Queen Alyss Heart took a deep breath and sighed, in her arms was a small bundled child who was quietly sleeping. A small one year old girl. At her side was Captain of her royal gaurd, and husband, Dodge Anders. He smiled at her and at the girl.

"Happy birthday my little Ryah." he whispered to the girl. Alyss slowly stood from her thrown and walked down the isle towards the balcony. All of Wondertropolis would be in the courtyard waiting to celebrate the first birthday of their Princess.

"Hatter. Molly." Alyss nodded at her two gaurds. The Milliners opened the large glass doors and Alyss stepped through into the sunlight and happy cheers of Wonderland.  
Already on the balcony waiting Bibwit Harte and General DoppleGanger stood against the walls, each of them bowed their heads and Alyss passed.

Below Alyss could see the faces of the excited Wonderlanders, tarty tart vendors made their way through the crowd selling the many variaties of tarty tarts. Around the walls of the courtyard she could see the card soldiers lined up to guard all of the guests. The odd Milliner was amongst them standing like a statue in perfect Millinery behaviour. Alyss could make out Bowler Tomas standing between a Two Card and a Four Card and just across from him was Enfeild Sarrah.

Along the base of the castle walls stood five Pawn Soldiers. Each there to keep Alyss and her court safe.  
"Good afternoon!" Alyss smiled to her people. They cheered then went silent. "One year ago today my beautiful girl Ryah was born. Today she is one. Let us now celebrate the first birthday of Princess Ryah Heart of Wonderland!" With that Queen Alyss raised Ryah up to let all of Wonderland see the one year old princess. The crowd let out a loud cheer and began to clap.

Then with a loud crash and a strong gust of wind Alyss was pushed down to the floor. As were all of her gaurds including Hatter Madigan and Homburg Molly. A dark cloaked figure stood above Alyss, in it's arms was a screaming bundle, Ryah. The figure laughed and then disappeared with a cloud of smoke.  
"NO!" screamed Queen Alyss at the top of her lungs but no sound escaped. Another gust of wind pushed her back and knocked her out.

"Little little Princess Ryah, what should I do with you?" laughed the cloaked figure, "For you see your mother owes me a very large favour and I would like to cash in on it. Don't you think she should?" Ryah only continued to cry and scream. She desperatley tried to wiggle out of her blankets but couldn't.

"Now,now my little princess calm down I will not hurt you, not in the least, I just feel your mother needs to learn of loss before she can fullfill my one small favour." the figure explained. Ryah stopped moving, she stopped screaming, she stopped crying. Somehow she felt better. The figure carefully placed her down on a bed made of straw and removed the hood. A pale face with glowing green eyes smiled down at her. The man was completley unfamiliar, but then again Ryah had never seen anyone outside of her mothers court.

"Little princess, my name is Quigly Gaffer, a long long time ago when your mother was just a girl she ruined my life. You see a long time ago when your mother was just small she fell through the pool of tears into my world. I found her in the middle of the street wet, cold and alone.

Being the kind boy I was I took her into my troup of orphans and runaways. Things went well at first until she could no longer bring in any money for us. Then after my careful planning to get us food she got caught! Along with the others! Otis,Charlie, Andrew, Maragret and Francine! All caught by the London Royal Gaurd! Sent away to orphanages or back home, Charlie was sent to jail! Luckily enough Esther and I escaped. We spent years together coming up with ways to get little Alice back for what she had done to us! We searched the orphanages to find her but couldn't. Finally another like her appeared, Redd. She promised us revenge! She even sent us ahead to come live in Wonderland so we could attack from within the city! We never got the chance, not after Redd lost her powers of imagination!

All thanks to your mothers top Milliner! So now we've been living here under your mother rule! Not once has she ever gone back to help out the people she left behind on the other side of the pool of tears! Not once! So now Esther and I have come up with our own plan to get revenge. You see princess it is nothing personal towards you but if you must be cast out now it will only be for the better, you may even avoid being braught up during a war." Ryah just looked at him, she was only one, she had no idea what he was saying or what was going on. For the earths sake she could barley walk. Quigly paced around her running his hands along the stone walls that incased them. Slowly and quietly he began to hum a small lullaby, each time he hummed a verse he got louder and faster.

"The Pool of Tears may lead you away but for now just relax and play, little princess can't you see your a big part of Wonderlands destiney." he sang quietly. Ryahs eyelids dropped and soon she was sound asleep. Quigly laughed coldly to himself, soon Wonderland would be his and this little baby princess would be his way into power. With a small smile on her face Esther came into the room carrying a bundle, in the bundle was a small baby girl, completley identical to Ryah.

The next morning Esther silently crept away to the pool of tears carrying a still sleeping Ryah. The trees whispered amongst themseleves. Was it really Princess Ryah?  
"Hush up or I'll set you all on fire!" Esther snapped at them, instantley the trees stopped their whispering and went silent. Esther smirked to herself they were close enough to the Pool of Tears that the trees were growing farther and farther apart letting in light from above. Soon Esther stood at the edge of the Pool of Tears and looked down at it. She would drop Ryah into the world that Esther had grown up in.

Into a life that would be sure to break any spirit that the princess might have. Growing up in that world without the power of imagination, this princess could do no harm to Wonderland now, now her own daughter would grow up royalty and have a good life and power. Of coarse Esther couldn't just simply drop Ryah down into the pool, she would surely be killed on impact to the surface of the pool. She needed some one to go with her. Esther whistled a long high pitched sound. Birds flew from the trees and the flowers screached a complaint. From behind a tree stepped a shadowed figure.

"Come here you stupid boy!" Esther snarled. The boy came forward, his face dark and cold. However the face belonged to a boy who was no more than seven years of age. "Take the baby Charlie, then jump into the Pool of Tears. Find a suitable orphanage for the girl and come home to mommy." Charlie held out his arms and Esther dropped the bundle into his arms.  
"There's a good boy." Esther cooed, she took a small step back and pushed her son down off the edge towards the Pool of Tears.

Quigly stood outside the gates of the Heart Palace. Two Rooks were there as gaurds.  
"I need to speak to Queen Alyss." he calmly informed them. The Rooks looked at each other, the one on the right nodded and opened the gate. Just inside the gates stood yet another set of Rooks.

"This way sir." One of them said, the started to lead Quigly down a stone walkway towards the palace entrence. Quigly walked slowly, if he went to quickly he could risk wakeing the child in his arms. His very own child, Julianna. The child who was identical to Princess Ryah in everyway. Even their personality was absolutley identical, no one not even a mother could tell the diffrence. Since neither girl was old enough to remember what was going on now, there was no chance for a mix up once they grew older. Down the glass hallway of the palace was Alyss' thrown room. Card Soldiers surrounded the room. At the very end of the room was Queen Alyss sitting in her thrown.

To her right was Hatter Madigan and to her left was Homburg Molly.  
"Your majesty." Quigly said falling to one knee before her. "My name is Quigly Gaffer and I have found your daughter." Alyss looked up in shock, Mollys mouth hung open and Hatter stepped forward. Quigly lifted the bundle out for Alyss to take.

"I found a woman carrying her towards the Pool of Tears. I stopped the woman and snatched Ryah away. I'm sorry that I could not catch the woman she was to fast." Quigly explained. "But I would gladdly give a discription of her to your soldiers. The important thing is that the princess is back, is it not?" Alyss jumped up and dashed over to where Quigly kneeled. She snatched the bundle up and looked at her girl.

"Oh my baby Ryah!" she gasped. Alyss stood there rocking the child she thought was hers back and forth, completley unaware that this child was an imposter. After having enough of an embrace with her daughter Alyss looked down at Quigly, memories flashing through her mind.  
"You did say Quigly Gaffer did you not?" she asked him. "From London England by chance?" Quigly grinned, she remembered him.  
"Why yes your majesty." Quigly said with fake surprise. "How did you know that?" Alyss just looked at him, obviously not wanting to reveal herself to soon.

"Your accent." Alyss replied "Your from England on the other side of the Pool of Tears."  
"Queen Alyss," interupted a Four Card "there is some one here to see you!" Alyss looked up shocked, she hadn't been expecting anyone, but of coarse through the doors stepped the Lady of Clubs. Alyss sighed and quietly excussed herself.


	2. Chapter 2 through the pool of tears

Chapter two, Through the Pool of Tears

Charlie hit the surface of the pool with a huge splash. It felt like he had hit a layer of glass and smashed his way through it. He desperatly clutched at the girl that so resembled his sister. All around him was water that pulled him down, he let out a large gasp and lost all his breath, the water filled his lungs and forced him to lose conciousness, but not before he and the girl were shot out the other end of the pool onto the streets of London england.

Charlie came around a few minutes later, beside him the child cried and screamed. The air was freezing and the sky was black. The world he was now in looked nothing like Wonderland. With a splitting pain in his head Charlie stood up and looked around him. No one was walking the streets and most things were silents except for the odd creature that would run across the road they were on.

Houses were made of stone and were built so close together, some were even the same building with two doors. Like somebody had taken two houses and pushed them together. There were rows and rows of them, how strange, Wonderland certainly was very very diffrent. Charlie then picked up the girl, Ryah, that was her name, the princess his mother and father were currently replacing with his sister. Now that he thought about it, Charlie did not want to go back, not back to his family anyways, and this poor little princess, it wasn't her fault that she had been born into the Heart family. Charlie rocked her back and forth until her cries turned into sobs, then to whimpers, then to silence.

"Come little princess, we will find you a new home here in the world. We will find you a family and a new life." Charlie whispered to her as he started to walk down the street.

Charlie had been walking all day, or night, things were backwards here. Now as the sun was rising he felt exahausted, he needed to find a place to sleep for the night, and he needed to feed the princess. Luckily enough his parents had taught him how to read english and had given them the last of the money from this world. By the time the sun had finally rissen over the city he was in, all the street side stalls were open and vendours called out to those who were walking down the streets to come and buy their things.

"Freshly baked bread!" yelled one of them.  
"Come and get todays paper! Learn what the gaurds havn't been telling us!" called out another. Charlie kept walking first he needed food then he would ask around for an orphanage. Finally one stall caught his eye, there in small baskets were small, bumpy and red foods. He walked up to the stall and took a closer look.

"Hello there," smilled a woman with rosey cheeks and big blue eyes. "can I intrest you in a taste test of our finest raspberries?" Charlie nodded. The lady smilled and handed him two of the small red bumpy... berries. He popped one in his mouth and gave the other to the princess, who made a strange face but ate it anyways.  
"Is that your little sister?" the lady asked.

"No," said Charlie "this is Princess Ryah of Wonderland. I'm supposed to find an orphanage for her then find a home for her. Then I'm supposed to go back to my home, but I don't want to."  
"Oh, I see, well where are Rias parents? Or even your parents?" the lady asked going along with the boys story.  
"Her parents are gone, they have a new princess now." Charlie told her. "I don't want to go back to my parents and they don't want me, my own mom pushed me off the cliff into the Pool of Tears anyways." Shock washed over the ladies face. What mother could push her own son over a cliff into a lake?  
"So you need an orphange then?" she asked a in a slightly sadder tone than before.  
"Yes." Charlie said back.  
"For both of you?"  
"Yes, but I was hoping for a family and not an orphanage for the princess."  
"Will you stay here while I get my husband?"  
"Yes."

With a quick nod the lady ran into her home. She was gone for a while then the door opened and she and a man came out and walked back over to the stall.  
"Charlie this is my husband Richard, and my name is Darla." the lady said. Richard walked up and shook his hand, he was very tall and had a big smile.  
"You see Charlie, we've wanted a daughter for a long long time. So maybe, you would let us adopt her?" Richard explained. Charlie was confused so these people would just take her and leave him to go and fend for himself.

"I can't leave the princess." Charlie blurted without really thinking it over. She really was the only connection he had left to Wonderland, and he couldn't let that get away from him.  
"Well we thought of that too." said Darla "We would be willing to let you stay in the guest house, if you work the stand and help out with chores, the thing is we just don't have enough money to keep both of you fed without getting extra help around here."

"I can do that." Charlie agreed, just happy to be able to be near the princess. Smiling Darla took the princess into the house leaving Charlie outside with Richard.  
"You better work hard boy, one slip up and you will be sent straight the the Charing Cross Foundling Hospital." Richard said coldly.

"My wife may seem cheerful and sugary but it's only to mask the true pain inside, we've lost two children in the past. You better make sure that you never upset her or our new daughter!" With that he grabbed hold of Charlies arm and dragged him to the back of the house, in the yard was a small shack, painted above the door were the words _Guest House. _Richard pushed open the door and threw Charlie inside.

Charlie fell to the ground dazed, what was this turn in personality, maybe he should have gone back to Wonderland, not even his father was this cold towards him. Infact he was now starting to miss his father, and possibly even his mother. Though he knew he could not leave Princess Ryah alone here now, he had to look after her, and when she got old enough, he would take her back to Wonderland.


	3. Chapter 3

this one is just mostly an introduction to Tyker who as some of you might be able to tell, is going to be important. sorry about my horride writting skills to anyone who is actually reading

LawRyn

* * *

Chapter three, A new Milliners Birthday and a false princess discovered

"Alyss?" Dodge asked standing in the doorway of their room. "Alyss are you alright? You're acting a little strange." Alyss rose from the edge of their bed where she had been sitting watching her child sleep. She slowly took a few steps towards her husband.  
"She's sucking her thumb." Alyss whispered.  
"Alyss she is a baby, that's what babies do." Dodge assured her.

"Not our Ryah, not once in the whole year of her life has she ever sucked her thumb." Alyss insisted.  
"It's nothing Alyss, you've just had a hard day and are stressing yourself out."  
"And her eyes are a darker shade of violet."

"Alyss please calm down, that is our Ryah, how could it not be. She is fine and she is safe. Now please Hatter and Molly are waiting for us."

"Okay, but something feels very wrong, like she isn't our daughter." Alyss sighed heavily then gave in. Dodge took her arm and lead her down to one of the many crystal ballrooms.

"Happy Birthday Tyker!" cried everyone in the ballroom. Homburg Molly smiled and held up her one year old son. Beaming beside her stood Mollys husband Touque Jacob. Hatter stood behind them beaming at his grandson.  
"Thank you for coming everyone." Jacob smiled at all the guests. "Tyker thanks you too." The boy grinned and bounced up and down in his mothers arms. Though both Tyker and Ryah shared the same birthday Molly and Jacob didn't mind celebrating the day after, as to let the Wonderlandians celebrate a day for their princess in full glory and to make things simpler for Alyss and Dodge.

"Ahem." coughed Hatter. "I have a gift for young Tyker here." Hatter pulled a box out of his jacket and held it up for Jacob to take. Molly smiled and handed Tyker over to his grandfather.  
"Now you can't have it till you're older Tyker but I'd like you to have it now," Hatter explained "so you can grow up knowing who you are." Carefully Molly pulled off the ribon fo the box. Then Jacob held the bottom so they could pull the peices apart. Molly gasped. Sitting amidst brightly coloured tissue paper was a grey Coniston hat. Coniston Tyker, it was perfect.

"Oh Hatter what a wonderful gift!" exclaimed Alyss when she saw that Molly and Jacob were lost for words.  
"Thank you so much, dad." Molly said tears forming in her eyes. To be presented a Milliner hat by the Hatter, who was not only the Millinery comander, Millinery royalty practically, also her father. To have him present a hat to her son was just breathtaking. Hatter bowed his head to show that it wasn't any trouble.  
"It really is no trouble, he is after all my grandson, and I will gladdly train him myself, if you would like." Hatter said more to Tyker than to anyone else. Molly nearly fell over backwords when she heard that. Tyker giggled his joy and again started to bounce up and down.

"He will make a fine gaurd for Ryah one day I think." Dodge said to Jacob "That is if you'll let him."  
"Of coarse!" Jacob blurted out excitedly, this time Molly really did fall backwards, luckily General Dopple caught her.  
"Careful now," Said General Dopple.  
"don't excite her too much." finished General Ganger.

As the night continued there was music and more gifts and a large birthday Tarty Tart. Tyker was glad to find that he could now waddle around pushing a small plastic JabberWocky that had wheels on the bottom. Then when he got tired he could sit on it like you would a horse and have others push him around. That gift was from the Pawn Soldiers. Bibwit gave him a picture book that told the story of how his mother and grandparents had helped to save Wonderland from attacking withing Boarderland. Alyss and Dodge had opted for a more sentimental gift. It was a scrap book, inside were already some pictures and a necklace with a JabberWocky tooth on it (just like the one Dodge had given to Alyss many years ago) however on the first page was a family tree. On it showed Tyker, Molly, Jacob and Hatter.

"This is your grandmother." Molly whispered to her son pointing to the picture beside Hatters. "She was very brave, she even saved my life once." Hatter looked down at the picture, he sighed with the memory of her.  
"Thank you Alyss, thank you Dodge." Jacob said. Alyss simply smiled, no child should miss out on memories of their childhood and family like she had.  
"I'm terribly sorry Molly but I think I need to retire for the evening." Alyss finally sighed. Molly smiled thanks to her once again and nodded. Escorted by a Six Card Alyss walked back down the halls up the glass stair case to her room.

Ryah was still sound asleep in her crib, sucking her thumb.  
"I don't know who's child you are," whispered Alyss "but until I get my baby back, I might as well raise you as my own, who knows what happened to your real family."


End file.
